Passion of the Stage
by Miss Silk
Summary: The last production. Their last bow. A bouquet of roses. A single note. A single...


**5/3/07-Sorry folks, I lost the chapter plan for TWY, probably won't find it until spring break's over (I think I left my notebook at school XD). However, I kind of remember what's going to happen in the next chapter. I might get around to finishing it within a few days. **

**Anyways, yet another oneshot. I've been re-watching Kaleido Star for a few days now (one DVD left to go!...this is my third time re-watching it XD). I usually watch it when I'm supposed to be sleeping-so it's the last thing I see everyday. When I woke up, I just got an idea for a one shot. And well, if you don't get that idea down right away, you'll lose the idea forever. So here I am...stalling before I write it...oh well, here goes nothing...besides, I _am _in a writing mood today. Moving along...**

**Thank you for your time and thoughts everyone!**

**GAME START!

* * *

**

**Passion of the Stage

* * *

**

Starting the circle of hands, Layla grabbed Mia and Sora's hands at once. Sora looked to Layla, smiling as she tried to catch her breath, as did Mia. Both of them grabbed the hand of the person next to him. Soon all twenty hands were joined in unison. Smiling to the crowd, who kept on cheering, each took their bow. The lights then went out for a few brief moments as the cast ran off stage. 

"Great job everybody!" Anna, Mia, and Sora congratulated everybody at once in the dressing room.

"When we perform at Kaleido Stage once more, let's give an even greater show!" Sora told everyone.

Everyone's response was a simple smile and a nod, telling her they agreed.

"I'll work harder to write and even greater masterpiece than _Freedom_!" Mia told Sora, with a determined look on her face.

"And I can throw in a monkey pose!" Anna suggested, with already tons of make-up and a fake mustache on.

"No," Mia and Sora told her as they took the mustache and make-up off her, sweat dropping while at it.

"C'mon!" Anna begged them.

"No," they replied flatly.

"Please! You guys can be a part of my comedy act if you want!" she urged them.

"No means no," they told her, trying to get the idea of them posing like monkeys out of her head.

As Anna kept begging, and Mia and Sora kept protesting, Ken was standing without a clue in the hallway, looking through the open door at them. He had no idea what was going on with those three. "...maybe this was a bad time...?" he asked nervously, shifting the position he was holding the large bouquet of roses.

"Huh?" the three asked at the same time, turning to look at Ken.

"I uh...just needed to..." Ken started, smiling nervously, as if they were about to attack them.

"Ooh!!" Mia started, her hands on her face as she shook her head with joy. "Go get 'im Sora!" she urged her, pushing Sora out into the hallway and slamming the door shut.

"Uh--wait! Mia!" Sora shouted, being pushed out, not-so-gently into the hallway.

Ken blinked at their rapid movements. _"At least they didn't attack me or something..."_ he thought, still staring at the door, oblivious to the fact that Sora was standing right in front of him.

"Ken...?" Sora asked, waving her hand up and down right before his eyes.

"Oh!" he exclaimed, startled by Sora's actions, taking a step back.

"These roses," he gestured to the roses, "they're for you-from a fan."

"They're beautiful!" she exclaimed, her eyes glistening with beauty. She looked over the roses, taking each fragance in. Noticing a small card, she picked it up.

"Hm?" Ken asked, wondering what the card said. "What does it say?" he asked curiously, still holding the roses for her.

"It says: _May the Kaleido Stage and my love burn with passion as long as these roses shall live,_" she read aloud.

A faint blush came to her face as she gazed at the roses one more time. _"I wonder who would say such a thing..."_ she wondered, looking at the petals carefully.

"Huh?" she asked, picking one rose up in particular. "It's fake...what do you think it means...?" she asked, not sure of the meaning yet.

"I think it means that their love will last forever," Ken told her with a calm smile.

Taking her into his arms, the bouquet dropped gently to the ground. Sora was surprised of his actions, therefore dropping the card and rose as well. Pulling her closer, he gazed into her brown eyes once more. Leaning in for a kiss, he shut his eyes.

_"Ken..."_ Sora thought calmly, yet she was happy.

Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, she deepened the kiss. For a few more moments, they remained in silence just as they were. Not a sound could be heard by the two. Finally, Ken broke away gently, still holding onto Sora.

"Sora..." he started quietly, about to say something.

Looking into his deep blue eyes, she smiled. "Oh Ken..." she started, burying her head into his shoulder. "Thank you..."

He simply smiled, and held her closely.

Peeking through the door, Anna and Mia had seen every single thing and heard every single word. Mia smirked as she took the last photo of the many that were taken during those few moments. Anna tried to hold back her laughter as she held her mouth.

"Huh?" each asked, surprised by the flash of light, the first one they noticed out of the many that came.

Mia flung the door open, jumping up and down as she held the camera as close to herself as possible. "I think I've got a new plot!!" Mia exclaimed happily, continuing to jump up and down like a four year-old at Disney World.

"M--Mia!!" Ken and Sora shouted at her in unison, each of their faces were plastered with a bright shade of red.

"New plot! New plot! New plot!!"

_"Just as the fake rose will,_

_Let their love live forever."_

_Together,_

_Let's blossom,_

_Let's fall in love.

* * *

_**...the ending...wow...that was really off track XD Anyways, hope you all enjoyed it! KenxSora is my favorite couple in all of the Kaleido Stage episodes!!...reviews are loved!!**

**Cookies to all who review!**

**GAME END!**


End file.
